


Fireworks

by eatpie



Category: Free!
Genre: Drinking, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatpie/pseuds/eatpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru spends New Year’s Eve with the Tachibana household so that he won’t be alone to greet the new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blushies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushies/gifts).



> A prompt!fic from Blushies[.tumblr.com] for drunk!Haru.
> 
> Sorry that it's not really about that, but I hope you enjoy anyway. 
> 
> (Also, apologies for any typos that may still be in there. I don't have a beta!)

The house is oddly quiet. It’s New Year’s Eve, and up until quite recently Ran and Ren had been scrambling all over the house with buzzing sugar highs. They were happy that they had been allowed to stay up late. They are now laying sprawled half under the warm kotatsu, breathing deeply in their sleep. Makoto smiles at them, knowing that it’s another couple years before they will be able to stay up to greet the new year without taking naps. 

His mom is humming in the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes they had been eating snacks off of. His dad is pouring Haru another cup of steaming sake, and Makoto wonders how many he’s had. His dad is rosy cheeked and babbling about how grown up they both are and wouldn’t Haruka-kun like some more? Makoto makes a mental note to take the bottle of sake away. Though, Haru seems to be the same as ever. His face is still blank, and only slightly flushed. 

Mrs. Tachibana steps out of the kitchen while wringing her hands on a dish towel, “Daisuke, leave those poor boys alone!” She scolds her husband and turns a smile towards Makoto and Haru, “we’re going to take the twins out on the front porch to watch the fireworks. They’re starting exactly at midnight this year.” 

Makoto reaches over to shake Ren awake gently, “ok, Haru and I are going up to the roof.” 

She nods and reaches down to pick up a bleary eyed Ran, “make sure to take blankets. It’ll be chillier up there.” 

“Thanks mom,” Makoto smiles and turns to Haru, “you ready to go?” 

Haru just nods to the space slightly to the left of Makoto. 

Makoto laughs and offers a hand to help him up. 

Haru sways and leans heavily against Makoto’s side. He fumbles and threads their fingers together, his head is ducked low.

Makoto blushes. He’s glad that his parents are busy with the twins. He quickly leads Haru towards the stairs. They stumble up the attic stairs and out the port that leads to the rooftop. Makoto has to catch Haru a few times, and wonders again how many drinks he had. Makoto hurriedly settles them onto the shingles. 

The whole time, Haru doesn’t let go of his hand. 

They huddle together on the roof and stare down at Makoto’s family who stand clustered together on the ground. Ren is on his father’s shoulders and waves up at them. Makoto returns a small wave. He turns to point them out to Haru, and notices that his friend’s head is drooping against his left shoulder.

“Hey,” Makoto jostles his shoulder a bit, “are you asleep?”

Haru languidly lifts his head and mumbles against Makoto’s neck, “no.”

“Good,” Makoto tries to ignore the heat he feels in his cheeks, “the fireworks will start soon. Are you cold?” 

Haru clumsily shifts closer, “m’not.” 

Makoto stares up at the dark sky peppered with stars, and feels the cool night air against his warm face. The points where Haru touches him are hot. He doesn’t think he’ll need a blanket with Haru as a long line of heat against his side. 

The neighborhood is hushed, as though in expectation of the new year. Makoto can hear voices down the street, muffled and excited. There are some windows glowing with light in the houses that cluster in the neighborhood, and he can spot the dark silhouettes of other people who sit on roofs a block away. The moon is a sliver in the sky, and the orange glow of the streetlights doesn’t reach them. They’re in a soft world to themselves, muffled from light or sound. 

Just as Makoto settles into the silence, Ran starts shouting excitedly. The rest of the family joins in happily, counting down to the new year. 

“Five!”

“Haru, midnight’s almost…” 

Haru lifts his head and stares, slightly bleary, into Makoto’s eyes. 

“Four!”

“Uh,” Makoto breaths out.

Haru leans closer, his free hand coming up to ghost fingers across Makoto’s cheek. 

“Three!” 

His fingers smell of oranges. 

“Two!” 

Makoto feels himself falling, and gravity is suddenly changed, and Haru’s the center of the universe. 

“One!” 

“Happy New Year!” 

Their kiss is sweet and warm.

A burst of light shakes the pitch black sky when the first firework of the new year explodes over the rooftops. 

Makoto wraps an arm around Haru’s waist to pull him closer, and Haru tips his head so that they fit together perfectly. Another series of smaller fireworks shimmer and spit. Makoto’s head is spinning with the sudden sound and touch and numbing warmth that spools out through him. 

Haru leans back slightly only to be reeled in for another kiss. Soon, they’re exchanging short, unhurried kisses that linger over soft, pliant lips. 

Between fireworks, Makoto hears Haru murmur, “grandmother used to say that the way you start the new year is what you will have fortune in for the rest of the year.” 

Makoto smiles and pecks Haru’s nose, “I’m glad that I started the new year with you.” 

Haru settles his head back onto Makoto’s shoulder and lets out a satisfied sigh, “yeah.”

The air is full of echoing fireworks, the joyous shouts from families below, and the soft whisper of promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading~
> 
> Pop me a message at my tumblr "eatpienotwar" 
> 
> (Mr.Tachibana's name isn't 'Daisuke' i totally made that up haha)
> 
> I'm taking writing commissions right now, so if you want something like this or have an idea you want out there, shoot me a message!


End file.
